1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling device and a projection-type image display apparatus including the cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2012-181431 and No. 2011-134668 each disclose a structure that cools down a disc-shaped wheel housed and rotationally driven in a light source device of a projector. More specifically, centrifugal fans are disposed in opposition to each other on an axis of rotation of the wheel, and blades of the centrifugal fans turn around together with the rotation of the wheel, thereby blowing the air to cool down the wheel.